


(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 9x18 fic - Callie and Arizona get their spark back. *Finally*</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would sit on this for a few days to give myself more time to make edits, but I've been promising to post this since Sunday, so I want to get it posted tonight while I have a minute. Thank you for your patience. Hope y'all enjoy it!

The truth was, Arizona Robbins had been on edge since Callie had locked them in that x-ray room and put her hands on her. It had been _so **damn** long_. She hadn't had hands on her in a way that wasn't medical in – well, except for Callie's hand on her boob the other night when they'd been making out, but that was through a shirt so it hardly counted. And Callie's hand hadn't been so close to her center in more months than she cared to count. “Higher.” Her voice shook, heart pounding in her chest, breath coming short.

Callie's heart was in her eyes, the smile growing on her lips radiant. Until Arizona's eyes dropped away. Her hand froze where it was, fingertips teasing hot, slick warmth. If Arizona wasn't ready, she was not going to push. “Hey, I can-”

“Higher,” Arizona pleaded. Her irises were dark blue when her gaze flickered back to her wife's face. “Please, go higher. Callie, don't stop...” She leaned in for another kiss, mouth falling open to suck on Callie's full lower lip. “Please,” she breathed into the next kiss, whimpering when Callie's fingers resumed inching up the inside of her thigh. “Calliop-” The final sound of her lover's name was cut off by a tongue in her mouth, Callie moaning when both of Arizona's hands fisted in her hoodie to tug her closer.

They fell backwards with Callie's hand covering her, Arizona's thighs falling open to welcome her home. Two fingers were at her entrance and Callie thrust in when she felt her partner's hands on her back, tugging and trying to wrestle her sweatshirt from her body. Without a thought in her head beyond that she wanted Callie naked, wanted to feel bare skin below her palms, Arizona tried instinctively to wrap her legs around Callie, holding her where she was.

She went stiff when her shortened thigh bumped Callie's hip, the woman on top of her freezing in reaction. “What? Oh God! I'm sorry, I'll stop-”

Callie's panicked ramble was cut off as Arizona gasped, “No!” Her libido was speaking up over the leg for the first time since the crash and she squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to focus on anything but the stupid leg. Like the fact that her wife was inside her. It had been so long that two fingers were filling her, her body responding ably to the feel of Callie on her, in her, everywhere. Everything was Callie and it was perfect. “Don't pull out,” she pleaded, her muscles tightening to keep her in place. Her whole leg curled over Callie's left leg and her knee locked into place against the brunette's ass. “God, you feel so good!”

“You're telling me,” Callie gasped out her own agreement. Her left hand stroked lightly over Arizona's cheek. “Honey, you have to look at me.” She couldn't keep going if she didn't see that Arizona was ready. If she wasn't, if she couldn't do this – well, Callie wasn't sure she wouldn't burst into flames, but she would _not_ pressure her wife into doing this now if she didn't want to.

Blue eyes fought their way open and Callie breathed deep in relief at the light in them. “I love you,” Arizona whispered, eyelids fluttering as she rocked her hips against Callie's hand. “And I can't promise that this will be pretty -”

“You're beautiful,” Callie interjected in a hushed, reverent tone.

Arizona smiled as she continued, “- and this first time might not last long,” she warned with a breathless laugh as Callie's fingers started moving slowly, shallow thrusts that made her sure she couldn't make it more than five minutes without coming. “But I need you to keep touching me, Callie.” 

She nodded when Callie's mouth opened, hoping to preface further conversation. She loved her, more than she could ever say, for how Callie cared for her, how much care she gave her, but right now she just wanted her wife, her lover, to make her come. And then she wanted to make her come. And then Callie could do her again. Or quite possibly the taste of Callie on her tongue again after more than six months would just make her want to camp out between her wife's thighs. She was open to that.

But before any of that could happen Callie had to move.

“Calliope, please,” Arizona requested, biting her lip as she deliberately squeezed Callie's fingers. “Make love to me.”

And then Callie was kissing her like she never wanted to stop (and Arizona kissed her back like she never wanted her to either) and the stimulation between her legs began in earnest, her body responding admirably. The arm that wasn't wedged between them squirmed under her neck to pillow her head and Callie was surrounding her entirely. Her wife hadn't forgotten how to touch her. Their kiss broke, both of them short of breath, and Callie kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, whispering Spanish promises into her skin as her hand worked inside her to bring her over the edge.

“I love you.” Arizona had picked up most of the Spanish phrases Callie used in bed, but that she could understand even now, when her brain was entirely blissed out and her body screaming toward the edge of a long awaited orgasm. And there was nothing she could do to hold it back, nothing she wanted more than to let it go. “Come for me,” Callie coaxed, her voice a hum against Arizona's ear.

Arizona couldn't stop it now if she'd wanted to, not with Callie touching her, whispering devotion and love into her ear. The waves of pleasure crested and she tumbled willingly over the edge. Her fingers tightened and gripped Callie's sweatshirt at the back, the side, as she rode out the unbelievable, indescribable feeling of _finally_ connecting with her other half like this. “Callie...”

“I'm here, I’ve got you,” whispered Callie, her breath hot against Arizona’s neck. “It's okay. I love you. So much. I love you so much.” Panting, she couldn't help kissing soft skin repeatedly. Arizona's moans were music to her ears, the sound of pleasure she'd been missing hearing, missed causing even more. Soft strokes brought Arizona down gently, the blonde groaning as Callie pulled out. “Hey.” The greeting was soft, quiet, as they locked eyes, Arizona breathing hard.

“Hey,” she echoed, licking her lips. “So, wow...”

“Yeah.” Callie leaned in to kiss her, already aching to be inside her again. Desire for Arizona was driving everything else completely out of her mind, including her own need to come. More than anything she wanted Arizona to come again. A hand on the outside of Arizona’s shortened thigh made her breath come short again, Callie freezing above her. “Hey,” she whispered again. “Look at me. You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful person in the world.” Callie took a deep breath. “And I don't want you to freak out, and I don't want to push you, but I _need_ to go down on you.” Arizona's breath caught again, her eyes wide. Callie's hand was making slick circles on her thigh, touch drifting closer and closer to the end of her stump. “Would that be okay?” Callie checked, keeping her eyes on Arizona even as she ducked her head to kiss the center of her chest just above the black lace of Arizona's lingerie, nuzzling the pendant of her wife's necklace.

Fingers combed through dark hair and Callie expected to be pulled up, sure that Arizona wasn't ready for this. And that would be fine. She was touching her wife, the world's most perfect breasts pressing against her. Her fingers were still wet. She'd just made her wife come after more than six months. She was more than happy with how the evening had gone so far. They were still working it out. And if Arizona didn't want her to go down there yet, she knew they would work it out.

But the hand in her hair didn't guide her up, pushing her lightly down instead. Callie wanted to dive down the bed immediately but forced herself to take it slow, trailing kisses down her wife's form and giving her every opportunity to stop her if she changed her mind. Reaching the juncture of Arizona’s thighs, Callie kissed the crease of her left leg deliberately, pausing when Arizona gasped above her.

“Callie...”

“Just talk to me,” she said, her tone soft and mild. “God, you smell amazing,” Callie sighed, wrapping her right arm around Arizona’s thigh so she could reach her fingers with her mouth, sucking the juices from them with a gratified moan.

Looking down her body at her wife's head between her legs, there was no hint of anything from Callie that she wasn't perfectly comfortable where she was. The leg was doing nothing to hinder her wife's desire for her. Brown eyes found hers and Callie smiled up at her, her head falling to the side without a thought to rest against her inner thigh. Nothing – there was no reaction from Callie. She wasn't disgusted being so close to _it_. Or, rather, the lack of _it_. If Arizona was being honest with herself the only things she could read in Callie's expression were love and desire – for _her_.

Struck speechless by that look, that _love_ , Arizona could only nod. Taking the tacit permission, Callie leaned in without blinking, eyes locked on Arizona's, until she could take the blonde's clit into her mouth. Then they broke eye contact because they had to, Callie's eyes slamming closed as taste overwhelmed her, and Arizona's head tossing back as her body tightened in pleasure. Whimpering and whining in bliss, Arizona sent both hands down to weave her fingers into dark hair, pulling Callie in tighter against her.

Her wife was more than up to her task, Callie giving her everything she had. Arizona's right heel dug into her back as she curled her leg over her shoulder, her legs instinctively closing themselves around Callie's head. Callie slid her hands up the outside of either thigh, relieved when the contact with her shortened limb did nothing to bring Arizona out of the moment. “You taste – God, so good,” she hummed, swiping her tongue through her lover's center. Both hands pulled Arizona's legs open slightly to give herself more room. She smiled when Arizona's grip tightened in her hair, thinking she was going to move away. “I'm not moving,” she promised, turning her head to kiss the inside of Arizona's thigh softly.

“In, Callie, inside,” Arizona pleaded, her head rocking from side to side against the sheets. Callie didn't hesitate, plunging her tongue in eagerly and making them both moan. Arizona couldn't help herself, her legs clamping around Callie's head again. “Oh God, Callie, please, Callie -” Her pleading for more became breathless panting interspersed with moans of Callie's name as she felt another peak rising inside. Callie wasn't going to let this one come right away though, varying her pace and keeping her writhing on the edge of her orgasm for as long as she could.

And then there was nothing either one of them could do to stop it and Arizona was muffling a scream with a hastily grabbed pillow over her face and Callie was eagerly tasting the fruits of her labors.

Both were breathless by the time Arizona's legs unlocked Callie's head and freed her to crawl back up her wife's body and collapse half on top of her. Callie dragged the pillow out of her way, throwing it away over the side of the bed, and leaned over to kiss as much of Arizona's flushed face as she could find before she caught her lips. The kiss was brief but deep, tongues dueling for a long moment before Callie pulled back to meet blue eyes. “Are you okay? Was that – did I do okay?”

Arizona blinked, a dazzling smile growing on her lips. Callie's brows were still furrowed in gentle, loving concern, and she nodded earnestly, one hand finding her wife's cheek. “I'm _so_ much better than okay, Calliope,” she promised. “And I love you so much for being patient with me,” Callie's mouth fell open and she hurriedly spoke over her, “and you are amazing, and you make me feel sexy -”

“You are sexy,” Callie said, stating it as simple fact. Because it was a simple fact. Arizona Robbins was a sexy woman. With one leg or two. Nothing changed the fact that Arizona was the sexiest woman in the world to her. “And I love you. I know I say stuff, and I said some stuff today,” Arizona's mouth opened to speak and Callie talked more quickly, “and I'm sorry for pushing you, but I need you to know that I would wait for you forever.”

“You say _after_ you got my pants off,” Arizona said, tone distinctly light and teasing. She smiled when Callie blinked, dimples popping when an answering smile grew on her wife's lips.

Callie leaned in to kiss her softly again, making a show of looking down her lover's body as she leaned back onto her side. “Were you wearing pants?” she joked. “Because I didn't actually do a great job at getting your clothes off.” Arizona's lingerie was rumpled and creased at the bottom but still very presently on her body. Her hot, tight, _sexy_ body. And the taste of her wife was still fresh on her tongue so Callie's libido kicked back to the forefront ably. “I should give it another shot.”

The kiss only started slow, Arizona tugging her in by the sides of her sweatshirt. “I think it's my turn, actually,” she husked against full lips. “Lose this.”

Callie couldn't help grinning as she leaned back, both arms wrestling with the suddenly stubborn hoodie. She had just tossed it over the edge of their bed when Arizona's hands started peeling her t-shirt up. The shirt followed her jacket to the carpet and Arizona moaned as she took in the sight of every inch of her wife's chest. She was magnificent. Still covered by her bra, she was stunningly beautiful. Kneeling was complicated slightly, though not made impossible by the lack of one knee. It was when Arizona leaned forward to kiss any of that skin that things got complicated, the blonde's balance tested by the soft bed and her own eagerness, moving too quickly and sending herself crashing against Callie's chest.

Her wife caught her capably, holding her breath as she waiting for some reaction from Arizona. “Are you – oh!” Kisses trailing down her chest weren't really what she'd been expecting, but she could deal with it. “Arizona...” It felt good, unbelievable, but she had to be sure her wife was okay. Fingers threaded lightly through soft blonde hair.

“Callie,” Arizona didn't lift her head, her own hands steadying herself on Callie's hips, “if you want to help me, lay down and shut up,” she advised, lips dragging down her lover's abdomen. “Can you handle that?” Because she wasn't sure how much longer her one-sided balance would be up to the task she was demanding of it and she didn't want to have to stop.

Breathing deep, Callie smiled and let herself fall backward, one hand leaving Arizona's hair to guide them down to the sheets. Arizona shot a grateful smile up at her as soon as they were horizontal, reaching up with one hand to lace their fingers for a squeeze. But Callie was still wearing pants and that was a problem for her. One she needed both hands to fix. Callie helped, the two of them working together to send her track pants and panties the way of her jacket and shirt.

“Oh God,” Arizona gasped, not surprised to realize that her mouth was practically watering. “Callie...” Her eyes shot up to meet her partner's eyes. “Can I -?” Callie was already nodding, swallowing hard. Moaning, Arizona leaned in, eager to give Callie the same pleasure she'd been given. 

Callie reached down for her hand even as she dove in, needing the connection with her lover even more than she needed the orgasm that was already building. The first few swipes of her tongue were slow, tentative, the moans and groans from above her spurring Arizona on. “Christ, I love you,” Callie gasped, free hand fisting in fair hair. “Arizona...!”

It was the same as it had ever been, making Callie feel good, feeling the desire for her wife and acting on it. Her lack of a leg didn't make a bit of difference in this moment. She had always been good in bed, never doubted her skills, and from the sounds Callie was making, her wife had no complaints at the moment. The loss of her leg hadn't taken away from this. She'd feared that it had, but _this_ hadn't been taken away from them. The way Callie made her feel couldn't be taken away from her.

“Nngh, God, please!” Callie pleaded, her breath coming as hard panting.

And as much as Arizona wanted this to last forever, there was no way she could deny the need in her lover's tone. And it had been a while (a _long_ while), but she still knew what it took to send Callie over the edge, mouthing her wife's clit and driving two curling fingers into her center. Callie squeezed her hand hard as she came, demonstrating her Ortho strength admirably. Her other hand was still in Arizona's hair and she buried her face in the sheets to muffle her noises of pleasure.

Arizona crawled up into Callie's arms as she came down, relieved when the other woman's arms tightened around her to keep her pillowed against herself. It was one of Callie's favorite ways to lay after sex, with Arizona lying on top of her while they caught their breath and the sweat of their activities cooled on their skin. “How you doing?” Arizona asked softly, pecking light kisses across her wife's collarbone before settling her head on her shoulder.

Callie just moaned into her hair and hugged her closer. Her fingers traced aimless patterns into the skin of Arizona's back. For long, wonderful minutes there was no sound but their breathing and the quiet rustling of sheets. Callie's hands migrated where they would across fair flesh, into soft hair, while Arizona tickled the inside of her wife's elbow with light circles.

“Is everything okay?” Arizona asked, Callie's fingers dragging down her spine. “Us, I mean. Are we okay?”

Callie's hand drifted up to palm her head, gently turning her to meet her eyes. “Arizona, I am only ever okay if you are too,” she promised earnestly. “So you tell me – are we okay? Are you okay with everything?” Her thumb rolled across her partner's cheek, eyes searching her expression.

Smiling, Arizona licked her lips. “We're okay,” she promised. “I love you.” She stretched languidly under her wife's touch when Callie's mouth curled in a relieved smile. “Just – one thing...” The smile faded instantly and Arizona had to bite her lip, her own smile growing reassuringly. “I am not nearly done with you tonight,” she declared. “Are you okay with that?” She could only squeak as Callie grinned eagerly and used her grip to pitch the blonde onto her back.


End file.
